


The Blinding Sun

by Seth_Figment



Series: Artificial [2]
Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: I think it's non-graphic..., I'm being safe and tagging everyting dubious, M/M, No Gore, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Not Beta Read, Please help me tag..., Porn with Purpose, Rare Pairings, no violence, non-con filming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seth_Figment/pseuds/Seth_Figment
Summary: The monks have acquire the Shen Gong Wu the Blinding Sun: A golf ball sized glowing marble that can emit a bright light that blinds your enemies.Robo-Jack wants the Wu to use as a power source. When he asks Chase to get it for him he says no. But R-J comes up with something he thinks he can trade the warlord to get the Wu for him. To get, or technically to make that something he needs to pay his creator a visit.[Heed the warnings/tags.]





	1. Chapter 1

 

“Come on, Chase. I need it. I would never need to charge again if I had it. And the monks don't get what they have. They think it's just a shiny marble that can momentarily blind people.”

Turning to the whining robot Chase sneers at him. “I said no.”

Frowning Robo-Jack opens his mouth to argue why he needs the Wu for the umpteenth time when he suddenly gets an idea.

Smiling he saunters up to Chase. “What if I would give you something in return?”

Raising an unimpressed eyebrow the warlord meets the robot's eyes. “And what would that be?”

Smile widening into a shark like grin Robo-Jack simply says. “You'll see.”

  
  


..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

  
  


Brushing his teeth Jack leans down to spit when he suddenly feels a sharp sting at the side of his neck. Breathing in sharply at the feel of the sting he chokes at the toothpaste coughing his lungs out.

Grabbing a cup from the side of the sink he fills it with water before gulping some down. Leaning over the sink he pants, coughing weakly. “What the hell?”

  
  


-.-.

Standing in the garden of the Spicer household R-J hold out his hand letting the little insect shaped robot land in his hand.

Connecting with it he easily confirms that it managed to administrate Jack the drugs.

Looking up towards the house and the light shining from Jack's bedroom Robo-Jack smiles wickedly. “We'll have such fun to night, Jack.”

Putting the small robot into his pocket Robo-Jack bends down to pick up a dark suitcase before heading up to the house.

-.-.

  
  


Falling back on his bed Jack closes his eyes, head feeling oddly fuzzy.

Frowning he is sure he just heard a door open and close but he just can't find the will to get up to check.

“Hello, Jackie.”

Eyes shooting up at what sounds as his own voice Jack quickly leans up on his elbows and his met by what seems to be himself smiling back at him. “Huh?”

Smirking Robo-Jack meets Jack unfocused gaze. Turning he steps up to a drawer and sets his suitcase on top of it. Opening the suitcase several free flying camera bots fly out and position themselves around the bed.

Watching Jack blink in confusion at the floating cameras surrounding him, Robo-Jack chuckles.

Laugh drawing Jack's attention Robo-Jack grins as he meets the human's confused gaze.

Sauntering up to the bed Robo-Jack looks down at Jack in mock-hurt, pouting exaggeratedly he holds a hand to his chest. “Why, don't you r̜ȅ̳̲c̈́͜ǒ̙̻̇g̛̝nize̝̪͗́ ̦͐m̧̢̏̆ẽ̪?” Letting his voice go robotic at the last words he can't help but grin as Jack's eyes widen in recognition.

“R-J? What are...?” Losing his train of thought Jack trails off as he forgets what he was about to say. Head spinning, his elbows gives out and he falls back.

Feeling far to warm Jack closes his eyes and tries to take a couple of deep breaths to cool down. But it doesn't help and he instead feels an odd fuzzy warmth spread through him. “What is..?” Trailing off Jack opens his eyes, trying and failing to focus his gaze on the ceiling.

Stepping back Robo-Jack watches as the genius struggles to string sentences together. Taking a moment he inspects the rosy blush that have started to spread across his cheeks and down his neck.

Looking over the cameras Robo-Jack makes sure that they're positioned right before he walks up to stand between Jack's legs. Nudging the legs apart Robo-Jack leans over the genius.

Resting his weight on his elbows Robo-Jack gently trace his lips up Jack's neck to his chin.

Ignoring the hands weakly pushing at his chest Robo-Jack lets his lips wander up to Jack's ear.

Letting his lips brush against at the shell of the ear he carefully nibbles the earlobe.“Let's get you out of these clothes.”

Leaning back Robo-Jack meets the genius glazed confused eyes. Swallowing heavily Jack opens his mouth to ask “Wha-” but the robot interrupts him, connecting their lips. Not hesitating Robo-Jack easily licks his way into the genius mouth.

Hands wandering down Jack's sides Robo-Jack snakes his hand under the black tank top.

Shuddering as the hands drag up his sides Jack can't do anything but lay there as R-J invades his mouth. Squeezing his eyes closed Jack tries to close his mouth but for some reason his body won't listen. Instead he just feels warmth spread through his guts, making him tingle pleasantly, causing a weak moan to slip out.

Smirking into the kiss Robo-Jack grabs the bottom of the tank top. Breaking off the kiss their breath briefly mingles before Robo-Jack suddenly pulls the top up and over Jack's head.

Sitting back he takes a moment to inspecting the flush genius before leaning back down, trailing kisses down Jack's chest, nipping briefly at a nipple. Smirking at the hitch in Jack's breath Robo-Jack moves lower.

Moving off the bed, Robo-Jack sliding down on the floor in between Jack's legs. Letting his hands trail up from Jack's sides to the front of his jeans Robo-Jack easily unbuckling the belt before unzipping the dark jeans and carefully sliding them down.

Trailing his hands up Jacks pale thighs Robo-Jack blatantly makes eye contact with one of the cameras as he slides his hands further up to grab the genius boxer's.

Smirking, Robo-Jack winks at the camera before he pulls the trunks down with a quick yank.

Hissing Jack can't stop his hips from bucking up as his boxer's slide across his erection.

Straightening up in his kneeling position Robo-Jack leans over Jack's crotch. Letting his eyes fall half closed Robo-Jack glancing up and makes sure to keep eye contact with one of the cameras before he slowly leans in and licks a wide strip up Jack's cock.

Breath hitching Jack feels like his chocking on air. Hands uselessly gripping the sheets before other ones takes hold of them. Moving them into soft hair.

Forcing his eyes to open Jack looks down and meets R-J's grinning face hovering over his erection. “Pay attention, Jackie.”

Staring Jack watches as R-J opens his mouth and leans down, but the moment that he feels hot lips touch him Jack's eyes squeeze shut and his breath seizes.

Resisting the urge to laugh the robot easily slides all the way down, deep  throating the genius. Staying there Robo-Jack simply swallows around Jack's cock, feeling him tremble and pull futility at his hair.

Swallowing around Jack's cock a final time, Robo-Jack finally lets up and slides up and off.

Licking at the erection a final time Robo-Jack sits back and tries to gain the genius attention. “Jack, be a good boy and turn around.”

Eyes blinking open Jack looks at him with glazed eyes, lacking any comprehension.

Sighing in mock disappointment Robo-Jack reaches up to grip Jack's hips. “Guess I'll have to do everything.” Gripping Jack's hips he carelessly flips him over.

Panting Jack feels R-J grab his hips and suddenly he is being pushed up the bed and turned on his stomach. Squeaking at being flipped Jack moans burying his face in the sheets as his erection rubs against the bed.

Frowning briefly at the genius position Robo-Jack looks around them before grabbing a pillow. “Lets get you a bit more comfy.” Snaking a hand under Jack, Robo-Jack lifts him slightly to push the pillow under his hips.

Leaning back Robo-Jack smiles down at Jack's now raised hips. “Much better.”

Running his hands up the back of Jack's thighs Robo-Jack let them come to a rest at the genius ass cheeks. Rubbing his thumbs up the crack the robot squeezes the cheeks briefly before spreading them apart. 

Eyes flickering between the camera and the rosy pucker, Robo-Jack makes sure to give a that there's a clear view before leaning in.”Now try to relax, Jackie.”

Letting his mouth produce more lubricant than normal Robo-Jack licks across the genius entrance.

Gasping Jack tries to move his hips away but only manages to twitch  his hips slightly. Eyes falling closed he pants heavily as his brain tries to process what's happening. Opening his mouth he tries to protest, he really does, but the words only come out as a distressed whine.

Making sure that there's enough lubricant Robo-Jack lets one of his fingers start to prod the entrance before pushing in alongside his tongue. Feeling the genius hips twitch, Robo-Jack leans back while letting his finger push steadily in and out.

Grabbing Jack's hip with his other hand he steadies the genius, preventing him from moving. “I know you're eager, but you have to have patience.” Not waiting for an answer Robo-Jack inserts a second finger feeling Jack's hips trying to move under his hands.

Scissoring his fingers he curls them briefly to hear Jack release a high pitch sound as his prostate is pressed into. Not wanting the genius to come yet Robo-Jack quickly moves back to scissoring him open. Leaning back in to add more lubricant he carefully pushes a third finger in.

Panting Jack feels to warm and far to full. Feeling like his about to pass out from what R-J is doing the robot suddenly stops. Hazy eyes blinking open in confusion Jack doesn't get anytime to recover before an arm snakes around his torso, lifting him up on his knees, so that's he's leaning back against R-J's cool chest.

Holding the genius up against himself, Robo-Jack grinds up against him as he rest his chin on Jack's shoulder next to his ear. "Wouldn't you just love to be filled? Oh, but not by me, no not at all. Who would you like to be filled by, Jackie?"

Narrowly avoiding choking on his own spit, Jack shakily swallows. “Wha- What?”

Grinding a bit more insistently into the genius, Robo-Jack persists. "Oh, come on. You and everyone know who you would like to be bent over by and fucked. You've been _chasing_ him forever, Spicer. "

Frowning Jack suddenly has sudden flash of sneering golden eyes. "Ch-ChASE!" Screaming Jack arches back as Robo-Jack enters him with a hard trust.

Making sure to give the cameras a full view of Jack's outstretched body, Robo-Jack trusts hard into the pliant genius body. Angling his trusts Robo-Jack smirks as he hears the hitch in Jack's breath.

Mouth hanging open Jack can't seem to catch his breath as R-J pounds into him. Struggling to breath Jack feels to full. Warmth coiling low in his stomach.

Knowing that Jack won't last for that long Robo-Jack keeps his trust deep and steady, holding the genius in place as he pants against his neck.

Panting Jack's head lolls back. Warmth suddenly growing, his eyes widens as a silent scream leaves his throat.

Feeling the genius go taut as a bowstring Robo-Jack steadily fucks him through it, until Jack grows slack against him.

Letting go of the limp genius, Robo-Jack carelessly lets him fall down on the bed.

Stepping back he takes a moment to look the passed out genius up and down. A blotchy blush covering him.

Catching sight of Jack's discarded boxers and tank top from before Robo-Jack picks them up. Moving back to the genius he turns him around, snorting at the lines of cum on Jacks abdomen. “Didn't even need to touch you.”

Bunching up the tank top Robo-Jack wipes the cum off before throwing it into a corner. Taking the boxers he manhandles the genius into his boxers before pulling the cover from underneath him and drapes it over him.

Dressing Robo-Jack takes out a syringe from an inner pocket of his jacket. Returning back to the bed he presses it into Jack's arm. “Just to be safe.”

Patting the genius on the arm Robo-Jack turns, walking back to his suitcase. Snapping his fingers the cameras return into the suitcase. Stopping in the doorway Robo-Jack smiles over his shoulder. “It'd been fun, Jackie.”

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

 

Wearing a self satisfied smile Robo-Jack walks into the throne room. Not minding that Chase isn't there he simply walks up to the throne, leaving a small USB together with a note on the armrest.

“ _I hope this is enough in exchange for the wu.~”_

The next the Robo-Jack is happy to find the Blinding Sun lying on one of his workbenches.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't it fun that robots don't need to breath and lack a gag reflex? Also spit as lube is always an option if your spit is literally lubricant.


	2. Chapter 2

Busy working on making the Blinding Sun into a new power source Robo-Jack don't hear Chase walk in.

“Hello, Spicer.”

Jumping Robo-Jack almost pulls the wires connecting him to his project off.

Carefully turning he sees Chase stand right in front of the box containing the glowing marble he's currently hooked up to.

Frowning he reaches out. “Carefu-”

Raising his own hand Chase rests it on the box, causing a sudden power surge, making Robo-Jack's body lock up.

“W̵̝̏h̵̳̉a̷̝̒-̸̣̔ẇ̵̙h̴̳́ả̸̦t̵̪̐-̶̻̌t̵͚̒-̴̻͝t̷̜̄?”

Humming Chase strokes his hand over the box, causing pulses of power to be sent out, making Robo-Jack spasm. “You should know by now...”

Spreading his fingers he pushes down on the box making the power output increase exponentially.

Arching, sparks leap from the robot's body. “N̶̝̔ơ̴̪-̶͙̽n̶͙͘-̷̰̋ơ̸͕o̸̙̍a̵̦̕-̷̫̀ȃ̵͍a̴͕̚À̸̬̦̜͖̥̖̖̌̋Ä̷͍̹̬̤̓͛̐͜͝H̴̤̭̼̲̠͗̄̈́̿͛̚H̷̨̺̘̆̔̉̚͝H̷͚̏͒̈́͘!!!”

Burned out Robo-Jack crumbles to the floor.

Dropping his hand from the box Chase looks down at the junk heap with angry disdain, snarling he finishes his sentence.“You don't touch what's mine!”

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Throwing aside the spanner Jack raises his hands rubbing his face. Taking a deep breath he exhales slowly. It's been more than a week but he still just can't get over the fact that the monks ended up with the Blinding Sun.

It's essentially an infinite portable source of energy, and the monks are simply going to use it as an overpowered glorified flash grenade.

Groaning in frustration he lets his head fall down on his work bench with a thunk. Shifting uncomfortable he still feels sore from the fight over the Wu.

His memories from after the Wu's activation are fuzzy to non existing. He assumes this is from a concussion far more severe than he thought at the time.

Spinning around in his chair Jack get up to go to the kitchen to get a self pity pudding cup when he suddenly hears his doorbell ring.

Pretty sure he's not expecting anyone, if he hasn't forgotten about something because of his presumed concussion. Worried he heads for the door, hoping he hasn't forgotten something too important.

Opening the door he frown as there's no one there. Moving to stake a step out his foot hits something. Looking down he sees a simple dark wooden box.

Mildly suspicious but incredibly curious he picks the box up. Opening it his jaw drops at what he sees.

In the middle of the box, nestled among dark silk is the Blinding Sun.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?


End file.
